1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building structures in general and more particularly to a building structure of the teepee type in which cored structural panels in modular form are interlocked to form the floor, sidewalls, and cap of the teepee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building structures formed of unitary panels which are manufactured remote from the site of erection of the building are now common in the building industry. However, the assembly of the prefabricated panels or modular units such as sidewalls, roof trusses and the like, on the site is achieved, at least partially, by conventional building techniques, and the assembly of the modular units is difficult in terms of those portions of the building which are completed by the conventional building techniques.